


Won't Be Home

by marginalia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Six song ficlet. Old 97s.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Six song ficlet. Old 97s.

No amount of bathing's gonna scald the dust from Faith these days, but when the ten-year-old Chevy appears on the horizon it's easy enough to turn her back, bend, and pretend to strain a bit picking up her duffle. On this stretch of highway, no one is too particular.

The guy looks nice enough when he pulls to the side, but they're all the same, especially the ones who think they aren't, and she doesn't have time to mess around. She's tossing her bag in the back and him out the door before he realizes she's not your average runaway, and by then it's too late. 

She spins the dial and finds Hank, the myth of the American West all wound up in one mournful voice. Maybe she'll look for B, maybe she'll look for something else, but she's not looking in the rear-view mirror; all it shows are the things she's running from. It's high time she considers running _to_ something. Her hands are loose on the wheel and she's gone.


End file.
